It is generally understood that phototherapy treatment of a wound, such as a chronic wound, may facilitate healing of the wound. For example, a phototherapy device may include a laser source to direct light rays to the wound. Current devices uniformly distribute the light rays over the wound. However, there may be some circumstances in which more phototherapy is needed at a center area of the wound or at the perimeter edge margin of the wound. Currently, known phototherapy devices do not provide an easy way to selectively direct light rays toward a specific region of the wound, such as the center region or the perimeter edge margin of the wound.